Diario de Observación
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Diario de Observación de Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Prohibida su divulgación a personal no autorizado.
1. Advertencia

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Inicio del anime/manga.**

**Advertencias: Un OC y una Mary Sue (la segunda aparecerá más adelante y como entidad separada al OC).**

**Nota: La estructura está basada completamente en la novela ligera de Full Metal Alchemist: "Flame Alchemist: Roy Mustang's Observation Diary" (todos los derechos reservados a Hiromu Arakawa y Square Enix).**

* * *

**DIARIO DE OBSERVACIÓN**

**Diario de Observación del Sujeto U (conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas).**

_Nota: _

_El siguiente documento es un archivo altamente confidencial. Por lo tanto, su contenido no puede ser divulgado. Cualquier persona que difunda esta información será penada con 1000 dólares y 300 horas de entrenamiento pesado._

_Advertido estás. _

_De M.P._

* * *

**Esta... cosa, fue planeada como un oneshot. Pero tiene ya más de 10 mil palabras, así que se publicará en partes de manera diaria mientras yo tenga el archivo, una computadora e internet a mi alcance. Puede haber más de una actualización diaria. Como la de hoy. Todo depende de la extensión de las partes en las que se compone el fanfic.**

**¡Besos embarardos de Nutella para todos!**

**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


	2. Notificación Oficial

**Miss M. P., integrante del décimo octavo escuadrón de la Fuerza Militar Especial Táctica de Eliminación de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas:**

Por este medio se le notifica que usted será encargada de la observación de Naruto Uzumaki, portador del Zorro de las Nueve Colas (de ahora en adelante referido como "Sujeto U"), durante los próximos treinta y un días, correspondientes al mes de mayo.

Sus oficiales superiores desean que usted, un valioso y activo nuevo miembro de la Fuerza Militar Especial Táctica de Eliminación (de ahora en adelante referido como "ANBU"), se familiarice y les familiarice a ellos por medio de su subsiguiente informe, con el recurso humano pasivo Sujeto U y las condiciones típicas que le rodean. Usted, quien ha jurado su lealtad a ANBU, brindará detalles de su misión a sus superiores al ser considerado apropiado para esta tarea.

La meta de esta observación es entender en detalle las condiciones que rodean al Sujeto U, así como el entorno en el que éste se desenvuelve, para conocer y entender sus debilidades y fortalezas, con el fin de que ANBU pueda explotarlas de manera acertada en el futuro. Por lo tanto, está prohibido compartir detalles de los resultados con personal no autorizado.

Por favor, presente su reporte al departamento de Tácticas la semana siguiente al término de su observación.

Los detalles de la observación de la cual está a cargo, se encuentran en el documento anexo a esta notificación oficial.

_Departamento de Recursos Humanos._


	3. Notas Personales

Este año, como es usual, el departamento de Recursos Humanos del ANBU ha elegido un informante para realizar la que puede ser calificada como la tarea más inútil, aburrida y molesta en el mundo: vigilar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Cada año, la carta es enviada en diferentes periodos de tiempo a algún pobre diablo (en este evidente caso: yo) quien estará a cargo de las observaciones.

Desde que comenzó a encomendarse esta tarea (desde que nació Naruto Uzumaki), no han existido más que dos problemas con el mentado Sujeto U (que, poniéndonos en ello, ¿por qué sujeto U? ¿Por qué ponerle nombre clave —y obvio, además— a alguien que todos reconocemos con facilidad en ANBU?). Y todos fueron en los días posteriores a su nacimiento e inserción de la bestia; a partir de entonces, Naruto ha estado en completa estabilidad, como una pirámide de piedra. Claro que al hablar de "estabilidad" no me refiero a su carácter, sino a su condición como jinchuriki.

Esto se ha venido haciendo desde hace trece años y es la tarea más degradante y humillante que se le puede encomendar a un ANBU. Además, utilizan las vacaciones como excusa para tu ausencia, así que ¡adiós vacaciones!

Con misiones como ésta (y otra que involucraba una vaca lechera), es que me arrepiento de fingir mi muerte e ingresar a ANBU. Hasta que me jubile (o "cuando deje de ser útil", que con toda posibilidad será dentro de unos pocos años porque no soy el miembro más brillante del escuadrón), no podré casarme ni tener hijos. Se supone que ni siquiera podemos salir con alguien dentro de la organización. Los miembros del Consejo piensan que somos asexuados como palos o piedras. Los capitanes, en cambio, fingen que no se enteran de nada cuando circulan rumores de una incipiente relación o cuando, incluso, lo ven con sus propios ojos.

Sobre esto, hay un rumor circulando por los pasillos del edificio central, acerca de cómo Máscara de Jabalí y Máscara de Ornitorrinco se encontraban en pleno calentón afuera de la puerta de la oficina del capitán Máscara de Conejo. Se cuenta que él salió de su oficina y pasó a su lado como si nada sucediera, luego regresó y les indicó que ingresaran a su despacho para que nadie más los viera. Una prueba más de la aprobación de los capitanes fue cuando Máscara de Zorro me dio el "enhorabuena" porque se creía que yo salía con Máscara de Coyote.

Entre todos los capitanes, Máscara de Conejo es el que me agrada más. Aunque es un poco difícil respetar a un conejo y cuentan en sórdidas conversaciones al humor del sake, que tiene tendencias voyeristas y por eso deja que sus subordinados se revuelquen en su oficina, Máscara de Conejo es agradable y un buen miembro de ANBU. Siempre charla con sus subalternos y no les trata con altanería como, por ejemplo, Máscara de Búho. Ese desgraciado hijo de puta (disculpen mi vocabulario) es quien me envió a la misión de la vaca lechera.

Yo, por cierto, soy Máscara de Polluelo (M.P.). Lo sé, no es necesario que lo piensen por mí, sé que es patético. Creo que estaban borrachos cuando me nombraron, me odian abiertamente o me metieron a la organización para directamente reírse de mí. Mi teoría es que necesitaban una distracción para su violenta vida llena de muerte y desesperación; entonces llegué yo, con mi insuficiente metro sesenta y cinco a presentar una solicitud de ingreso con escasos veintitrés años medio llenos, medio vacíos, de no muy brillantes hazañas, y calcé perfecto para el papel. Dicen que, cuando sea ascendida a ANBU de tercer nivel (soy de quinto porque soy todavía algo nueva y torpe, pero todavía hay una sexta y degradante categoría), pueden cambiarme el nombre. Cuando me dijeron esto no me pasó desapercibido el "pueden" que no fue un "puedes", lo cual significa que existe alrededor de un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que en el futuro deje de ser Máscara de Polluelo y me convierta en Máscara de Gallina. No sé cuál es peor. Creo que debería morirme o quedar paralítica antes de tener que elegir.

Las razones por las que yo creo que me eligieron para esta tarea es porque me odian, como ya he mencionado anteriormente, y porque, además de odiarme, soy de los pocos ANBU que tiene buena ortografía entre todos los miembros activos, pues cuentan que el pasado encargado de la misión escribió el informe con una gramática tan desastrosa que le suspendieron la paga durante un mes.

Pobre Máscara de Zarigüeya.

Se supone que esta misión es secreta, pero como toda misión secreta que se aprecie, todo el mundo se entera de los pormenores de ello. Me parece que es porque la chica de Recursos Humanos es una chismosa hasta la médula y es la novia del jefe del departamento de Tácticas. Algunas veces pienso que ella sólo se acuesta con él para tener más chismes que divulgar la mañana siguiente

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de fisgonear la vida de Naruto, porque la mía le parece tan aburrida a los superiores que tengo que llenar mis pocas horas de ocio mirando a un niño que tiene la casa más sucia que mi ropa después de la misión en la que tuve que revolcarme en lodo para recuperar un pergamino.

No creo incluir esta hoja en el informe. Quiero mantener mi paga íntegra aunque ya se hayan robado mis vacaciones.


	4. Día Uno

**Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas**

**Nombre clave ANBU: Sujeto U**

**Registro de observación**

* * *

**Reporte del Día Uno.**

Hoy he comenzado con el registro de observación en el "Diario de Observación de Sujeto U".

Yo, Máscara de Polluelo, ANBU de quinto nivel, estoy a cargo de esta misión. Juro que observaré con ojos veraces, sin preferencias personales, y seré honesta mientras registro este diario.

No obstante, no es fácil observar al Sujeto U en todo momento, por lo que pueden existir algunas pequeñas lagunas en el presente reporte.

Desde esta mañana, el Sujeto U ha emprendido una rutina que cualquier adolescente en sus épocas genin ha atravesado. Se ha limpiado la baba de la boca al despertar, se ha lavado un poco y comió ramen para el desayuno. Seguidamente, asistió a la reunión de su equipo en la cual, ellos y yo tuvimos que esperar a su tutor durante cuarenta minutos.

La orden del día ha sido limpiar una granja. El Sujeto U (de ahora en adelante referido como "Naranja"; "Sujeto U" es incómodo de escribir) mostró una gran rivalidad con su compañero de equipo masculino.

Los miembros del equipo genin de ahora en adelante serán codificados para mantener su anonimato. Me referiré a ellos como "Gris" para hablar de su profesor, "Negro" para su compañero de equipo masculino y "Rosadita" para la fémina.

Como decía, Naranja tiene una gran rivalidad con Negro, aunque a Negro parece importarle muy poco. Rosadita, por su parte, no es amigable con Naranja, quien trata de cortejarla de manera infructuosa, y tiene un claro flechazo con Negro. Este triángulo amoroso envuelve en tensión al equipo y los convierte en un grupo ruidoso e inestable. Gris, por su parte, no hace mucho para calmar los ánimos de sus pupilos y los deja ser.

El día terminó sin mayores sobresaltos. Naranja arruinó un poco el trabajo provocando amonestaciones de los contratistas, pero eso fue todo. Al terminar la misión y realizar el cobro por el servicio, Naranja partió hacia un lugar de fideos y comió la nada despreciable cantidad de siete tazones de ramen. Luego regresó a su casa con la barriga llena y entrenó un poco. Se ha esforzado sobremanera e incluso así sus resultados no son destacables. Ni siquiera buenos.

Le he abandonado poco después de las veintitrés horas, cuando creía que meditaba pero, en realidad, se había quedado dormido.

Yo también soy un ser humano y necesito descansar.

**Observaciones finales: **Naranja es ruidoso y desastroso. Gris demasiado despreocupado. Negro es ambiguo. Rosadita es gritona y molesta. El equipo no trabaja en armonía y desperdician energías en discusiones innecesarias y sin sentido. También me atrevo a añadir que el sueldo de los genin es risible. Sobre todo para un huérfano como Naranja, quien debe sostenerse solo.


	5. Día Dos

**Reporte del Día Dos.**

El día de hoy no ha parecido muy diferente al de ayer. Naranja empleó exactamente el mismo ritual del día anterior al despertarse. Se encontró con su equipo con una mancha de crema dental en el traje y esta vez esperamos la nada despreciable cantidad de treinta y siete minutos por Gris, quien arguyó una increíble excusa acerca de, cito, "perderse en los caminos de la vida".

Al terminar las excusas y las refutaciones que no condujeron a una solución satisfactoria pues, por los comentarios proferidos por Rosadita y Naranja, los retrasos de Gris son habituales desde el inicio, el equipo se dirigió a la Torre Hokage a recoger el pergamino con la misión correspondiente a ese día, la cual consistió en atrapar a un gato.

Los miembros del equipo se sobre esforzaron para atrapar a la criatura. Hubo gritos, peleas, rasguños y más gritos. La mayoría de estos últimos fueron expedidos por Rosadita hacia Naranja, quien en numerosas ocasiones se precipitó hacia el objetivo sin antes hacer un análisis razonable de la situación.

Negro, quien estuvo en todo momento correcto y consciente de la situación, en realidad no hizo mucho. Pude leer, con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte y por sus expresiones corporales, que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la misión a como diera lugar, pero que el hecho de tener que perseguir un gato por el centro de Konoha y áreas aledañas no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. No le culpo.

Gris siempre estuvo de buen humor mientras leía un libro. Encuentro especialmente notable su capacidad de leer mientras se encuentra en movimiento. Yo no podría.

El ritual al finalizar la misión del día de Naranja no varió al del día anterior; la única diferencia relevante fue que la cantidad de tazones de fideos ingeridos aumentó a nueve.

**Observaciones finales: **Resulta extremadamente dificultoso tratar de leer las expresiones faciales de Negro, por lo que, a partir de ahora, pondré especial énfasis en entenderle, dado a que Naranja frecuentemente actúa en consecuencia de éste. Gris, aunque resulta enigmático, ahora mismo no ha demostrado señales de tener intenciones detrás de su comportamiento más que el de cumplir la misión y llegar al siguiente día, puede que, quizá me equivoque, ni siquiera le interese ser profesor. Sin embargo, no me meteré con su método de enseñanza, porque aún es muy prematuro para ello. Rosadita y Naranja, por su parte, son los miembros del equipo más sencillos de entender, por lo que seguir sus líneas de pensamiento no representa ningún reto a largo plazo.

_Nota: Considero conveniente solicitar la derogación de los derechos de la Madam de la misión del día sobre su gato. Al parecer, es la décimo séptima vez que escapa en lo que va del año sin querer volver a su dueña. Y sólo estamos en mayo._


	6. Día Tres

**Reporte del Día Tres.**

No hay nada relevante para informar, excepto el exceso de violencia empleado por Rosadita para con Naranja y la evidente falta de interés de Gris ante este hecho. Aunque esto parece un patrón y tampoco creo que sea sorpresivo de forma alguna.


	7. Día Cuatro

**Reporte del Día Cuatro.**

Sin sobresaltos.


	8. Día Cinco

**Reporte del Día Cinco.**

El día de hoy, tras cuarenta y ocho horas de acciones poco relevantes por parte del grupo de observación y en especial de Naranja, encuentro algo provechoso para reportar.

Naranja cumplió con su rutina matutina con una única alteración: un retraso que poco importó porque Gris se retrasó aún más que él. Al llegar, Naranja trató de cortejar a Rosadita sin mucho éxito, mientras excluía deliberadamente a Negro de sus planes. Negro no se inmutó ante las claras alusiones de exclusión a su persona. Se mostró inalterable, apacible e incluso aburrido. Negro no es el tipo de persona que socializa y que, mucho menos, sonríe o siente empatía por alguien. Me atrevo a afirmar esto debido a que, en la misión del día, consistente en cuidar a un grupo de ancianos, Rosadita, en un descuido al preparar la comida, se lastimó a sí misma y comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Naranja acudió inmediatamente en su auxilio y, aunque ella no hizo mayor escándalo con la finalidad de parecer una chica fuerte en frente de su flechazo (Negro), su decepción a la total apatía del chico fue patente, aunque ella trató de cubrirla con gritos hacia Naranja.

La herida de Rosadita no fue nada de importancia, pero, incluso así, Negro no se tomó la molestia siquiera de voltear a mirarla. Fingió que no escuchaba nada y continuó preparando la limonada.

Esta total falta de tacto mostrada por Negro, nos demuestra que el método de enseñanza de Gris es insuficiente y necesita ser reestructurado desde sus bases. Me parece imposible que un equipo en el que un miembro no se preocupa ni en lo más mínimo por sus camaradas, funcione correctamente. Al parecer, tampoco se toman en cuenta las aspiraciones personales de los individuos cuando a la vida ninja se refiere. Un equipo ANBU con las características antes mencionadas, fracasaría en su primera misión.

Pido, por este medio, amonestar a Gris antes de que su descuido por sus pupilos ocasione una ruptura mayor en el equipo.

**Observaciones finales: **_De ser posible, debe prohibírsele o limitársele el consumo de ramen a Naranja, quien, al parecer, no conoce otro tipo de comida que no involucre fideos. No me sorprende que se queje constantemente de retortijones de estómago y libere gases en momentos en lo que cree que nadie le mira y escucha. _


	9. Día Seis

**Reporte del Día Seis.**

Los días primero de la semana (domingo) y el número seis en este diario de observación, han sido destinados como el día de descanso del equipo. A pesar de eso, Naranja se despertó a la misma hora, lleno de energía y ánimos, demostrando que no es una persona floja.

Otra cosa que resaltar de las primeras horas de la mañana es que Naranja cambió los fideos por cereal con leche. Sin embargo, antes de servirse la leche, Naranja observó con cuidado el envase (presumo que) buscando la fecha de caducidad. Creo que este es un indicio de evolución en el pensamiento y acciones de Naranja, quien pocas veces tiene la delicadeza de comprobar la frescura de los alimentos que consume.

Anduvo por la calle durante tres horas, mirando en las tiendas y contando su dinero cuando deseaba algo. Sin embargo, no compró absolutamente nada. Esta es una nueva y fascinante faceta de Naranja: es ahorrativo.

Lo he escuchado debatirse en voz alta si debe o no comprarse algún objeto con argumentos como "lo quiero" y luego "pero en realidad no lo necesito". Este nivel de madurez al realizar las compras pone a Naranja bajo una luz mucho más favorable.

También, durante este trayecto, fui testigo de las miradas furiosas, despreciativas y de odio que la mayoría de los ciudadanos le dirigían. Menos contadas excepciones, claro.

En su camino por el mercado, Naranja se ha encontrado con Negro. Se le ha quedado mirando antes de proseguir, no sin antes intentar provocarle. Negro no ha respondido a sus comentarios más que con un ligero, ligerísimo y casi indetectable, bufido.

Negro nunca bufa. Negro siempre está inalterable o, en caso de que demuestre su descontento, Negro siempre utiliza palabras con argumentos convincentes que apoyen su punto.

Que Negro haya bufado puede interpretarse de dos formas: está más fastidiado de lo que demuestra o se siente en confianza con su compañero como para revelarle una parte de él que no es tan perfecta como el resto de sus acciones.

Un hecho más que se desarrolló alrededor de Negro y que tuve la oportunidad de presenciar porque Naranja estaba cerca, fue una turba de chicas entre los once y dieciséis años que se abalanzaron contra él. Aunque en un principio estuve tentada a pensar que le harían daño, descarté la idea de inmediato; Negro no parece ser del tipo de chico que salga con varias mujeres a la vez. Eso se comprobó al ver los ceños relajados de las féminas y que ninguna ostentaba el título de ex-novia. La turba, entonces, se dirigía a Negro para, en una palabra: adorarlo.

Que un grupo de niñas persigan a un chico me parece preocupante, pero me parece más preocupante la falta de interés (a menos que fuera para escapar, aunque tampoco se le vio muy nervioso por ello) de Negro en guapas y saludables jovencitas que le ofrecían su compañía (y tal vez algo más).

Al ver esto, tuve que deslindarme durante unas cuantas horas de Naranja y perseguir a Negro un poco. Después de la turba, Negro se cruzó con cuarenta y siete mujeres más. Diecinueve de ellas eran réplicas de chicas de la turba (por su nivel de hormonas desesperadas), doce le mostraron algún tipo de preferencia de manera más sutil, nueve tan sólo le miraron unos segundos más de lo normal y el resto le ignoró por completo, ya fuera porque no les llamaba la atención o no estaban interesadas en niños de trece.

Por su parte, Negro ignoró a las cuarenta y siete. Incluida una jovencita de diecinueve años con un tremendo escote (y copa D, muy probablemente) que se le cruzó en frente. En lo único que mostró interés fue en su entrenamiento.

Regresé entonces con Naranja, al cual me costó un poco de tiempo encontrar, y le vi meditar sobre la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage. Esta vez, y a diferencia del primer día de vigilancia, Naranja sí meditaba y no dormía. Gritó que pronto se convertiría en el mejor y más grande hokage de todos los tiempos, y luego abandonó el monumento en favor del supermercado.

En la tienda de auto servicio, Naranja compró exactamente los mismos productos (aunque en cantidades diferentes) que Negro en el mercado. Añadió a ellos productos lácteos y una buena dotación de ramen instantáneo.

De igual manera, y reforzando mi teoría sobre la ahorratividad, Naranja se tomó su tiempo eligiendo y comparando entre marcas, calidad y precio.

Como otra muestra destacable de su paulatina pero inexorable evolución, Naranja limpió su refrigerador de los restos de alimentos pasados e introdujo los nuevos. Aunque no limpió el resto de su apartamento, mostrarse asertivo sobre la comida me parece digno de admirar. Sobre todo si hacemos una comparación del inicio del diario al día de hoy.

**Observaciones finales: **_me parece realmente preocupante la falta de libido mostrada por Negro. Sugiero que se le aplique un examen médico completo y se compruebe que su proceso hormonal se está desarrollando con normalidad._


	10. Día Siete

**Reporte del Día Siete.**

El día de hoy, durante su rutina matutina, Naranja se ha saltado el lavarse. Esto, aunque sencillo, me parece una falta grave para con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes soportarán por el resto del día los olores que Naranja despida. Esta muestra de desaseo refuerza la idea de la desorganización de Naranja. Me atrevo a afirmar que el estado actual de su apartamento (y en especial de su habitación) es un reflejo de sus pensamientos. Al no analizar cuidadosamente su entorno, acciones o personas que le rodean, Naranja no puede estructurar una estrategia eficaz durante sus misiones. El gato es la prueba.

El equipo genin, en otra misión D que involucraba coser muñecos de felpa, por primera vez en siete días, cumplió el objetivo sin percances. Esto se debe a que Naranja estuvo más tranquilo y cuidadoso de lo habitual, así que Rosadita no tenía nada para refutarle. Gris y Negro normalmente no hacen escándalo o ruido de ningún tipo, así que ellos estuvieron normales como siempre. Aunque, y si se me permite añadir la siguiente creencia, tanto Negro como Gris estuvieron más atentos a las acciones de Naranja, al punto de que en sus miradas denotaban perturbación y/o preocupación por el genin.

Rosadita, al finalizar, se sintió curiosa por la actitud de Naranja y le pidió que la acompañase a un lugar de dangos. Invitó también a Negro, el cual, como era de esperarse, se negó, aunque más educadamente (un poco nada más) que en veces anteriores; aun así Rosadita siguió con su presencia de ánimo. Al parecer, la invitación se hizo por cortesía.

En el local de dangos de su elección, Rosadita trató de sonsacarle algo de información de la manera más cordial que pudo a Naranja. Naranja, después de mucho esfuerzo, lanzó un comentario ambiguo en el que, entre líneas, se pudo entender que dio su mejor esfuerzo en esos muñecos porque estaban destinados a un orfanatorio. Entonces Rosadita hizo algo que Naranja (ni yo) esperaba: apretó su mano en señal de ánimo.

Al parecer, Rosadita no es tan obtusa cuando de Naranja se trata y le importan los sentimientos de su compañero de equipo. Aunque, al parecer, no lo entiende completamente, sabe que Naranja se encuentra triste por su falta de padres.

**Observaciones finales: **_Rosadita comienza a mostrarse miembro del equipo, al comprobar que puede preocuparse por Naranja y no sólo por Negro._

* * *

**No pensaba añadir más notas de autor en esta historia para que quedara como hojas de un diario, pero me siento en la necesidad de agradecer a **Toaneo07 Ver2.0 **y **Raven Granger **por tomarse el tiempo de comentar este fanfic. Gracias a ustedes dos, de todo corazón, y nos leemos mañana.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**No se olviden de visitarme en mi página de Facebook:**

**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


	11. Día Ocho

**Reporte del Día Ocho.**

Creo que el equipo genin comienza a acoplarse. Aunque muy poco. Naranja se muestra más cooperativo con Negro y viceversa. Rosadita continúa igual, pero eso se debe a que ella siempre fue la más sensata (aunque con arranques de ira) cuando de trabajo en equipo se trata, su cambio más notable es que, ahora, delega más responsabilidades a Naranja; reconociendo el progreso de sus habilidades.


	12. Día Nueve

**Reporte del Día Nueve.**

El equipo, junto con Gris, marchó hacia los campos de entrenamiento (su número y ubicación serán suprimidos con la finalidad de evitar cualquier tipo de rastreo o seguimiento en caso de invasión a este informe).

Gris mostró su usual despreocupación al enseñar a sus pupilos y, en general, nadie se salió de su papel. La principal variante en este día consistió en una pequeña sesión de sparring con un equipo genin invitado (me atrevo a decir que fue invitado, dado a que los tutores de ambos grupos de adolescentes no se mostraron en absoluto sorprendidos o molestos por la presencia del otro en el campo de entrenamiento).

Los nombres clave que utilizaré para el equipo contrario serán: "Vanidad" para la chica, "Pereza" para el joven más delgado y "Gula" para el adolescente con mayor masa corporal. Me dirigiré como "Cigarrillo" para hablar de su profesor.

Durante la sesión de sparring, las deficiencias en el equipo de Naranja fueron más patentes que en cualquier otro momento, aun así, su trabajo en equipo ha sido destacable partiendo de las expectativas que su servidora tenía de ellos.

Negro, el más analítico, fuerte e inteligente de los tres, tiene una innegable tendencia a hacer su voluntad sin consideraciones hacia sus camaradas y su elevado ego le impide ver los puntos fuertes de estos.

Rosadita, aunque parece no tener grandes habilidades en batalla, es bastante madura y valiente, y utiliza todos los recursos de los que dispone en un ataque. Su principal punto débil es su problema de personalidad. Fue fácilmente provocada (y en numerosas ocasiones) por Vanidad, nublando su juicio.

Naranja, sin habilidades excepcionales como las de Negro más que la técnica prohibida Clones de Sombra, mostró creatividad e ingenio al realizar ataques a sus oponentes. Que fallara en nueve de cada diez ocasiones se debe a su poca habilidad de análisis del contrincante e impulsividad. También pude notar un gasto innecesario de chakra en los jutsus utilizados. Asimismo, la reserva de su cuerpo es lo suficientemente grande como para que a otro genin e incluso chunin, note que algo anda mal.

En contraste con el equipo genin de mi interés, Gula, Pereza y Vanidad mostraron unión. Aunque ellos tampoco parecen armoniosos, agradables con los otros, o endemoniadamente fuertes, supieron aprovechar las fortalezas de cada uno para crear una efectiva estrategia en conjunto como plan defensivo-ofensivo. Consiguieron sintonizarse en sus ataques, a diferencia de Naranja, Negro y Rosadita.

Aunque la sesión de sparring se suspendió a la mitad y en realidad, a pesar de los elogios que he brindado al equipo de Cigarrillo, no estaba muy claro quien ganaría. Aunque descoordinados, Naranja, Negro y Rosadita lograron infringir gran cantidad de daño a sus oponentes.

Cigarrillo y Gris despacharon a sus pupilos y dieron por concluido el día. Vanidad, Pereza y Gula se marcharon juntos. Gula hablaba sobre ir a comer y Vanidad reclamaba sus hábitos alimenticios. Pereza ignoraba a sus compañeros.

La sorpresa del día fue la reunión informal post-sparring del equipo de Gris. Fueron a una casa del té y hablaron sobre su falta de cooperación. La discusión se prolongó y, aunque las negociaciones finalizaron sin éxito, se demostró que el equipo por entero está preocupado por su evidente desorganización.

**Observaciones finales: **el día de hoy decidí concentrarme en Rosadita, quien parece poseer problemas de personalidad. Recomiendo hacer más rigurosos los exámenes psicológicos en la Academia Ninja con el fin de detectar este tipo de anomalías a tiempo. Me parece incoherente, también, que Naranja sepa hacer una técnica prohibida y (perdón por la redundancia) no le prohíban mostrarla por ahí.


	13. Día Diez

**Reporte del Día Diez.**

La orden del día fue nuevamente perseguir al gato de la Madame. La misión concluyó con éxito tras tres horas de búsqueda y estrategias. Una hora menos que en la anterior ocasión. Esto se debe a que el equipo se mostró más cooperativo que en veces anteriores.


	14. Día Once

**Reporte del Día Once.**

Sin sobresaltos.


	15. Día Doce

**Reporte del Día Doce.**

Aunque, para un observador inexperto o un espectador poco atento, el equipo de Gris continúa disfuncional, hay cierta pauta de cambio en los tres genin.

Naranja ha cambiado su rivalidad obsesiva con Negro por una más sana y comienza a humillarse menos al intentar cortejar a Rosadita.

Negro se muestra más atento (de manera muy sutil) a las necesidades de sus compañeros de equipo.

Rosadita se muestra más tolerante hacia Naranja y menos agobiante con respecto a Negro.

Gris muestra mayor interés en sus pupilos.


	16. Día Trece

**Reporte del Día Trece.**

Naranja se ha enfermado del estómago.

Le han inyectado.

Tiene pavor a las inyecciones.

Se ha pasado el día entero en el retrete.

Ha perdido la posibilidad de disfrutar su día libre por la enfermedad.

Yo también lo he hecho.


	17. Día Catorce

**Reporte del Día Catorce.**

Sin sobresaltos.


	18. Día Quince

**Reporte del Día Quince.**

El equipo entero, junto con Gris, marcharon a comer yakisoba juntos. Gris no comió, pero el resto del equipo sí. Sospecho que ha sido para no apartar su máscara, pues gusta de ser enigmático y misterioso.

Es agradable presenciar la unión del equipo.


	19. Día Dieciséis

**Reporte del Día Dieciséis.**

Naranja ha tenido una fuerte discusión con Negro. Rosadita trató de ser mediadora pero fracasó. Gris intentó ser imparcial a la hora de reprender, pero su preferencia por Negro pudo notarse.

El problema no se resolvió y todos marcharon a su propio hogar con una gama de sentimientos en el apartado de la ira. A excepción, claro, de Gris. Gris siempre se encuentra relajado, incluso en situaciones estresantes como los constantes gritos de Rosadita y Naranja.


	20. Día Diecisiete

**Reporte del Día Diecisiete.**

Negro y Naranja han convivido como usualmente. No existen restos del resentimiento del día anterior en sus gestos. Si al caso una ferocidad mayor al competir, pero, de nuevo, no es sólo obsesiva. Es un deseo de superarse y superar al otro en el proceso. Una rivalidad sana y de la que ambos miembros obtendrán beneficios.


	21. Día Dieciocho

**Reporte del Día Dieciocho.**

El día de hoy, me atrevo a afirmar, ha sido el más turbulento que he presenciado desde que se me ha encomendado esta misión. No sólo han sucedido hechos que desafían la lógica del mundo ninja, sino que la cohesión del equipo ha sido desbaratada y las personalidades de Naranja, Negro y Rosadita se han trastocado completamente.

Aunque todavía no tengo una respuesta definitiva a estos extraños cambios, alzo la bandera de una hipótesis que, desde mi punto de vista, es noventa y nueve por ciento acertada.

De cualquier manera, antes de abordar esta desesperante conclusión, debo relatar los hechos conforme han ido sucediendo.

A las setecientas horas, el equipo genin se reunió con normalidad y esperaron a que Gris arribara al punto de reunión. Como es costumbre, Gris se tomó su tiempo en llegar, lo cual fue lo único relativamente normal que sucedió durante el transcurso del día. A la llegada de Gris, apareció también una nueva muchachita que, según las palabras que Gris ofreció para su introducción, su nombre es _Shizumi Kyoyani. _La razón por la que ofrezco información de vital importancia, como su nombre y apellido sin ninguna clase de censura, es que no encuentro una manera de encajarla en ningún estereotipo, sin embargo, está presente en todos. En el futuro, espero conseguir un nombre clave que le calce y corregir así este informe.

Shizumi Kyoyani es un ser que no puede ser descrito en pocas palabras. Es una chica de trece años, exactamente de la misma edad que el resto de los genin, con el cabello tan negro como la tinta, largo hasta más allá de la cintura, y con reflejos _dorados_ al sol de _mediodía_. Sus ojos son de un estrambótico tono violeta-grisáceo, con _reflejos _azules. Sus pestañas son _tan_ largas y espesas que parecen postizas. Su piel es _tan_ blanca como la leche. Sus dedos son delgados y finos, como los de los pianistas, pero eso no significa que su manos sean largas. Es delgada. _Mucho_. Con cuerpo de modelo. Si cintura pequeña lo atestigua. Come como una cerda, pero no engorda un gramo ni se le abulta el estómago. Sus labios son _rojos_ y carnosos, la barbilla afilada; sus pómulos son altos y permanentemente _sonrosados_ como un melocotón maduro. Sus andar es _grácil_ como el de los gatos, sus maneras son firmes y decididas, pero dulces y amables. Su sentido de la moda es _extraño_ pero _envidiable_, pues no importa que su atuendo no calce con los estándares de vestimenta genin (mini falda con mini licra y top tubo, junto con _zapatos deportivos_), ella lo usa sin que nadie le amoneste o le parezca erróneo. Su voz es tan _agradable_ como el repicar de campanillas de cristal y _siempre _está en lo correcto. _Siempre._ Como si no cometiera un error _nunca_ y fuera la forma de vida definitiva.

Me encuentro consciente de que las siguientes observaciones son completamente subjetivas, pertenecientes a mí, y en realidad no aportan nada al propósito inicial de la misión, pero Shizumi Kyoyani me parece, junto con su estrafalario nombre, un ser completamente _repulsivo_. No sólo su falta de defectos la vuelven una persona repelente para mí, sino que su constante perfección en su modo de realizar las cosas está más allá de lo humano, pero no alcanza lo divino, sino que le parodia de manera grotesca.

Regresando al tema que nos atañe, luego de la introducción por parte de Gris a esta nueva y aberrante criatura, se explicó que ella forma parte de un nuevo sistema de intercambio (¡intercambio!) con un país, cuya existencia me era desconocida hasta el día de hoy, llamado: _País del Arcoíris_. No se explicó en qué consistía este intercambio, así que debí conformarme con esta escueta explicación que no me dice nada.

La misión del día, como para probar la valía de esta chiquilla, fue nada más y nada menos que, _pelear_ con unos intrusos (lo cual calificaría, como mínimo, en una misión de rango B) que atravesaron las barreras de la aldea de una manera misteriosa y que fueron derrotados sin más por Shizumi Kyoyani en un par de minutos, y con unas cuantas patadas y golpes. Eso me hace preguntar cómo es que unos ninjas lo suficientemente hábiles como para burlar la seguridad de Konoha, han sido lo suficientemente débiles como para ser derrotados por una niña, fuereña, de escasos trece años. También me hace preguntar si la reputación de Gris es un invento y por qué ANBU y la policía local no aparecieron para resolver un problema bajo sus jurisdicciones. Además, si Shizumi Kyoyani es tan fuerte, ¿cómo es que su rango sigue siendo el de una genin?

Después de ese bochornoso momento, el equipo se encontró embelesado por la nueva niña. No notaron que era algo extraña y sospechoso su modo de ejecutar las cosas; ni el ataque les pareció fuera de lo normal, como si sus cerebros estuvieran trabajando a menos de su capacidad normal. Fueron a comer ramen, todos juntos y a ella, el dueño del puesto le regaló el producto por ser "bonita y encantadora". Esto, aunque no me concierne y cada quien maneja su negocio como se le viene en gana, me parece una ofensa a Naranja, quien come allí regularmente y al que no le regalan nada, sino que muy de vez en cuando.

Luego de comer, Naranja y Negro se pelearon por nada más y nada menos que por Shizumi Kyoyani. Negro, quien hasta hace pocos días carecía de libido, se peleó por una chica. No sólo eso, amenazó a Naranja con palabras similares a "si no es mía, no será de nadie"; a lo que Naranja respondió con un infantil "yo la vi primero". Para ese entonces, Gris ya se había marchado y Rosadita sólo intentaba llamar la atención de los chicos y echaba espuma por la boca. Entonces Shizumi comenzó a llorar, y ella se veía _hermosa _mientras lloraba, como si la vida real fuera una especie de caricatura, y pidió, con su voz empalagosa, que dejaran de pelear. Que ella sólo quería ser una ninja y que le dolía el _corazón_ al ver cómo dos mejores amigos luchaban por una chica que no estaba interesada en ninguno de los dos.

Entonces se separaron, cada quien se marchó a su casa, y como mi misión es seguir a Naranja, le escuché hablar en voz alta cosas relacionadas sobre la señorita Kyoyani. La mayoría halagos. Esa noche no se molestó en entrenar y sus prioridades fueron reordenadas drásticamente: él ya no quiere ser hokage, ahora su mundo se centra en conseguir el amor de esta chica.

**Observaciones finales: **_Mi hipótesis, como he dicho, se concentra en el nuevo añadido del equipo: Shizumi Kyoyani. La chica es o bien una espía (me sorprende que nadie la haya cateado ni hecho un historial) o un cúmulo de feromonas que distorsiona el comportamiento de los humanos a su alrededor. También puede ser posible que sea una especie de veneno, olor o sustancia especial y muy poderosa lo que ella porta y cambie las actitudes de personas a su lado. De cualquier manera, no me parece normal._

* * *

**Hola. Las razones de mi retraso son dos: mi PC murió y el archivo que tenía guardado en la nube era una versión sin editar (me di cuenta hasta ahora que es el que andaba usando). Ahora ya tengo PC, pero voy a actualizar dos o tres veces por semana durante estos próximos catorce días para no saturarles el pensamiento, dado que los capítulos son cada vez más largos.  
**

**Por cierto, si alguien notó que hace horas sólo actualicé una porquería es que se fue la luz en mi casa xD**

**Bueno, igual también me preocupa que la aparición de Shizumi Kyoyani les haya chocado, pero este fanfic se hizo para ella, la Mary Sue, y cómo mueve el mundo a su ilógico antojo, mientras que un observador nota lo mal manejado que está todo y lo irreal. Es como que MP esté leyendo un badfic, pero en lugar de leerlo, lo ve. La cosa se planeó así desde el inicio y aunque ahora la idea me emociona muchísimo menos ahora, estoy agradecida de las personas que están mostrando interés en él.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
